IC cards have been developed and contain IC's (integrated circuits) including memory circuits, such as rams (random access memories), and controls circuits, such as CPUs (central processing units). A special type of IC card, called a SIM card (subscriber identification module card) is of increasing interest and is used in cellular phones as an identification and storage unit for subscriber related data. SIM cards normally include a terminal array for connection through a card reader system to the external equipment. The connector usually includes some form of IC card socket and a plurality of electrodes or contacts exposed in the socket for engaging the terminal array of the IC card. The card is inserted into and removed from the socket, and the connector contacts are resilient or comprise springy contacts for yieldably engaging the terminal array of the card when the card is inserted into the socket.
With the ever-increasing miniaturization of IC cards and their respective connectors, various problems continue to arise. For instance, the very handling of the miniature IC cards is difficult, and proper positioning of the cards in the connector presents corresponding problems when the card is inserted into and removed from the card-receiving cavity or other receptacle means of the connector. Such card connectors may have locking means for holding the IC card in a locked reading position, but such locking means often have reliability problems. Still further, it often is very difficult to grip and remove the inserted chip card from the connector. This invention is directed to solving these various problems in a miniature SIM card connector which is reliable and simple to manufacture and assemble.